Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas heat exchanger, in particular for a motor vehicle, having at least one diffuser for feeding and/or discharging an exhaust gas flow, an exchanger region having exchanger tubes which extend in the axial direction and which are bonded to a base at one end, a housing through which a coolant is able to flow and which is made of a material which is non-resistant to high temperatures, in particular plastic or aluminum. The invention furthermore relates to a method for manufacturing an exhaust gas heat exchanger of this type.
Description of the Background Art
The German patent application DE 10 2007 031 419 A1 discloses an exhaust gas cooler in which the housing is connected by screw connecting elements to a diffuser and/or a base, with sealing elements connected therebetween. To prevent heat input into the housing, the housing must not be connected to the diffuser and/or base by means of soldering or welding. A charge air cooler having flow channels made of metallic hollow bodies, whose longitudinal end faces are each coated with plastic to form a common tube base, is known from the German patent application DE 10 2006 040 851 A1, which corresponds to US 20080053644.